Pursuit Of Happiness
by Mikiido
Summary: Du rêve à la réalité…


**Franchement, je ne le trouve pas formidable cet OS.  
C'est pour ça que je le pose en entier, pas assez bien pour en faire des chapitres mais satisfaisant pour être poster.  
Vous pouvez critiquez, je comprendrai tout à fait !  
Seulement, j'avais besoins de la poster et de m'en débarrasser, j'ai imaginée au moins dix scénarios, que j'ai effacée, réécris, changer de couple, de perso' principaux... Pour finir par arriver à... Ça... **

**Bref, petit playlist :**

**_- Coldplay - Atlas (Grand Piano Cover)_**

**_- Glee - Shake It Out_**

**_- - En Attendant La Fin_**

* * *

_« Dans les instants les plus sombres, quand votre vie vous abandonne, il y a toujours quelque chose.  
Quelque chose qui vous maintiens en vie… Quelque chose qui vous pousse à avancer…  
Alors que tout semblait perdu, j'ai trouvée la vérité et j'ai su qui je devais être. »- Tomb Raider.  
_

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

J'expire doucement la fumée et regarde le ciel étoilé, je frissonne légèrement à cause de l'air frais mais reste sur la terrasse.  
Je regarde la ville de Lima, calme et quelque peu silencieuse, quelques voitures sont présentes. Un groupe de jeune passe en bas de l'immeuble, rigolant joyeusement.  
Je porte ma cigarette à mes lèvres et inspire doucement la fumée, envieuse de leur bonheur.  
La porte claque violement, me faisant sursauter, de légers tremblements me font manquer de faire tomber ma clope.  
Ses pas se rapprochent de la terrasse, j'essaie de retenir les larmes qui se forment dans mes yeux.

**- Toujours entrain de fumer, au moins tu crèveras plus vite !**

Sa voix est dur et froide, il fait demi-tour et s'enferme dans son bureau.  
Mon regard tombe de lui-même sur un hématome qui orne mon bras alors qu'une larme glisse le long de ma joue.  
J'écrase ma clope dans le cendrier et rentre dans l'appartement, je m'assois sur le canapé et colle mes jambes contre ma poitrine avant de les entourées de mes bras.

J'ai eu beau barricader mon cœur, éloigner ces sentiments de peur et honte, je n'y arrive pas.  
Ils me rattrapent toujours, me remettent en doute, me rabaissent, me détruisent…

Dites-moi où est passée la Reine des Glaces, celle qui se faisait respecter et que tout le monde craignaient au Lycée ?  
Pourquoi je n'ai plus cette rage de vivre, ce caractère bien trempé, ce courage ?  
Dites-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre mes putains d'affaires et partir ?  
Pourquoi je suis aussi lâche et je reste ici ?  
Pourquoi ?!  
C'est une punition pour mon mauvais comportement au Lycée ? Pour avoir rabaisser les autres ?  
Je le mérite, c'est sûre, mais pas aussi longtemps, pas avec autant de douleur !  
Je prierai tous les soirs s'il faut pour avoir un avenir meilleur, pour faire disparaître tout ce mal-être et pouvoir sourire à nouveau.

Ay Lycée, j'essaie d'être toujours aussi intimidante, mais les autres ne sont pas dupe, tous on remarqués mes blessures, mes absences…  
Pourtant je garde sans cesse ce masque, je me raccroche désespérément à lui, car s'est bien la seule chose que je contrôle, pour le moment…

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!**

Ces paroles sont trop dures, trop agressives, elles me font paniquer.  
Je relève précipitamment la tête et le regarde, ses poings sont serrés et son regard est teinté de colère.

**- R-Rien… Je…**

**- Ta gueule, connasse. **

Il s'approche rapidement de moi et me colle une forte claque, je manque de tomber du sofa.  
Il attrape sa veste et quitte l'appartement, je me recroqueville et pleure.

Mes sanglots déchirent le silence et mes larmes inondent mes joues.  
J'en peux plus, je ne plus rester ici…  
Je me détruis de jours en jours.

Je me relève et allume une nouvelle cigarette, si je pars, qu'est-ce-que je ferais ? Qui voudra de moi ? Personne, je serais seule. Et je le mérite, non ? J'ai toujours été cette garce qui rejetait les gens.  
Et de toute façon, il me retrouverait et me tuerait sans doute…

Je soupire et essaye de faire disparaître toutes ses pensées négatives, j'entre dans la salle de bain et allume la radio puis quitte mes vêtements avant de me glisser sous la douche, évitant soigneusement de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon corps se détend légèrement grâce à l'eau chaude et à la musique.  
J'arrête l'eau, m'enroule dans une serviette et sors de la cabine douche. Mon regard tombe de lui-même sur le reflet que m'offre le miroir.  
Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mon visage.  
Mes poignets sont bleus, mes joues creusées, mes yeux ont des cernes violacés et le reste de mon corps à juste… Des hématomes.

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Moi, Quinn Fabray ? La jeune fille qui était crainte et respectée au Lycée McKinley. Celle qui osait dire ce qu'elle pensait, qui avait du courage et qui jamais ne se serait laissée malmenée.  
Comment j'ai pu… Laisser devenir ma vie comme cela ? Pourquoi moi ?

Déjà un mois que je ne suis pas allée au Lycée, d'ailleurs ce-dernier n'arrête pas d'appeler pour justifier mes absences.  
Il va falloir que j'y retourne un jour ou l'autre, mais je n'ai pas le courage… Pas la force d'affronter leurs regards, ceux des élèves, du Glee Club… Mon cœur se serre violemment, le Glee Club… Ils me manquent tellement… Puck, Santana, Brittany… Tous… Même Rachel et ses monologues incessants…

Pourquoi je sors avec _lui _? Pourquoi _cet _homme qui me maltraite sans aucuns scrupules ?  
L'ancienne Quinn l'aurait rabaissée plus bas que terre s'_il_ avait osé lever la main sur moi.  
Et maintenant, je me contente de baisser les yeux et de pleurer.  
De me soumettre à _lui_.  
Comme une lâche, comme une personne faible.

Je ne me sens plus comme une femme qui serait susceptible d'être désirée, non, juste comme… Une incapable, une idiote. _Il_ me l'avait dit, qui pourrait m'aimer maintenant ? Avec mes cicatrices, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Personne. Tous les jours ou presque _il_ me le répète.

A mes yeux, j'ai perdue toute existence, dignité et espoir quand _il _a commencé à frappé.  
_Il_ avait bu, j'avais eu la naïveté de croire qu'_il_ ne recommencerait pas, _il_ me l'avait promit.  
Mais dés qu'_il _rentrait du boulot, qu'_il_ revenait d'une soirée avec ses amis, _il_ recommençait.  
J'ai déjà pensée au faite de _le_ quitter, mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction, qu'_il _frappe à tel point que j'en meure, ou qu'_il_ me recherche dans toute la ville pour se venger et faire de ma vie un enfer.

Je soupire doucement et me détourne du miroir avant de m'habiller. J'entre ensuite dans notre chambre, attrape un somnifère et l'avale avec de l'eau puis m'allonge sur le lit.  
Je cale une cigarette dans ma bouche et l'allume, j'aspire tranquillement la fumée puis la recrache.

Mon père est partit en Australie pour son boulot, il n'a cessé de monter les échelons au fils du temps, il est maintenant à la tête d'une importante chaîne de restaurant connu dans le monde entier.  
Ma mère réside en France où elle a été mutée à cause de son job de journaliste. De temps en temps elle passe à la télévision, relatant des faits rarement joyeux.

Je vis donc dans cet appartement, au milieu du centre-ville de Lima. J'ai passée six mois dans notre ancienne maison, mais je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise, elle était trop grande, trop vide pour que j'y vive seule. Alors mes parents m'ont payés ce confortable endroit, quelques mois après, j'ai rencontrée Brad, lors d'une soirée en boite avec le Glee Club.  
Son sourire en coin et ses yeux bleus m'ont toute suite charmés, cinq mois après il emménageait chez moi, le mois suivant il me frappait.

Je soupire, lasse de ressasser de telles pensées de toujours me poser les mêmes questions… D'être devenue plus que l'ombre de moi-même… J'éteins ma clope avant de me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'attrape mon oreiller et le sers dans mes bras avant d'y appuyer ma tête, seulement, un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me mets sur le dos et touche doucement ma joue sur laquelle Bras m'a assené une claque, je grimace de douleur et cesse donc de la toucher.  
Je me lève doucement et m'approche du miroir pour voir un léger bleu sur mon visage, je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux, il va falloir que je dissimule ça.  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux en me rendant compte que personne ne le verra, étant donné que je n'ai plus personnes…

Je me dirige d'un pas lent dans le salon, une larme coulant le long de ma joue, j'attrape mon paquet de cigarette et en cale une entre mes lèvres.  
J'attrape mon portable, désactive le mode veille pour ne voir aucuns messages, _le contraire m'aurait surprit. _  
Mon regarde tombe sur la date : **Mardi 14 Novembre.**  
Je l'allume, repose le briquet sur la table, et sors sur le balcon, je m'appuie contre la rambarde et observe la rue de Lima, des lycéens passent... Je devrais être comme-eux, marchant dans les rues pour aller au Lycée avec mes amis…  
Aller Quinn, ne pense pas à de telles choses de bon matin.

**- Quinn !**

Je sursaute en me penche pour regarde plus bas.  
_Merde ! Puck._  
Il me fait un grand signe de la main, un immense sourire ornant son visage. Les larmes commencent déjà à se former dans mes yeux à la vue de mon… Ancien… Meilleur ami.  
Je lui adresse un léger signe de la main, mais cela ne semble pas arrêter le jeune iroquois.

**- Je peux monter ?!** S'exclame t-il, provoquant le regard mauvais ou surprit des gens.

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le faire monter, si jamais Brad arrive… Et puis, mon appartement est tout sauf en ordre, entre les boites de médicaments, les joints, les cigarettes et l'alcool.

**- Je descends, attend cinq minutes !**

**- Ok !**

J'écrase ma clope dans le cendrier et rentre, j'attache rapidement mes cheveux, me maquille légèrement en prenant soins de cacher la marque sur ma joue, j'attrape vite fait un jean et un sweat t-shirt et les mets.  
Je sors de l'appart' et descend, pour une fois, les escaliers, je me retrouve cependant à bout de souffle une fois cela fait. Maudit soit les cigarettes.  
Je me dépêche de sortir, ayant une impatience non dissimulée de voir Puck.  
A peine ai-je franchit la porte que je me retrouve dans ses bras, il me soulève et me fait tourner.  
Et pour une fois depuis de long mois, un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres.

**- Quinn… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée…** Me murmure t-il à l'oreille.

**- Toi aussi…** Dis-je en le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.

Sa présence me rassure et me fait oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, la dure réalité.  
Il se recule et me regarde, je le vois froncer des sourcils alors que mon regard se baisse immédiatement.

**- Tu as changée. **

**- Je sais…** Je murmure, incapable de parler plus fort.

**- Tu sais Quinn, on est tous là pour te soutenir, tu ne seras jamais seule.**

J'encre mon regard dans le sien et je comprends qu'il est courant pour Brad, du moins, qu'il l'a deviné.  
Il s'approche de moi, attrape mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde intensément.

**- Sache que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour te sortir de là. **

Son regard est teinté de colère alors qu'il me serre une nouvelle fois contre-lui.

**- Je vais devoir retourner en cours… **

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pas si vite. Je resserre donc mes bras autours de sa taille.

**- Je vais revenir, je te le promets.** Me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

Il se détache de moi, me fait un sourire puis reprend son chemin. Je reste de longues minutes à le regarde partir, rassurée de savoir qu'ils sont là pour moi et prête à faire changer les choses.

* * *

La porte claque brusquement, me provoquant un sursaut, j'entends les pas de Brad s'arrêter, le crépitement de son briquet puis son atterrissage parterre. Il crache la fumée et met la musique en route après avoir changé le disque.

**- Quinn ?** Sa voix est douce, pas comme habituellement.

Je me dirige vers le salon pour le voir quitter sa veste, il m'adresse un sourire et porte un… Joint à sa bouche. La voilà, la raison de sa bonne humeur. Il s'approche de moi en dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, me soufflant au passage de sa fumée.

**- Une soufflette ? **

Un petit sourire en coin orne son visage, celui qui m'avait fait fondre à l'époque…  
J'hoche négativement de la tête, ne voulant pas me retrouver dans un état second et plutôt profiter de sa bonne humeur.  
Cependant, ses sourcils se froncent, son sourire disparaît et son regard change.

**- Oui.**

La réponse est sortie d'elle-même, lui refuser l'aurait mit en colère.  
Son sourire revient, il met le joint dans sa bouche et plaque ses mains entre mon visage et le sien avant de souffler la fumée. Cette-dernière emplit mes poumons à une vitesse folle, me provoquant une quinte de toux importante. Je me recule de Brad et m'adosse contre le mur, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autours de moi, je ferme fortement les yeux.  
Je reconnais la musique qu'on écoutait toujours avec Brad quand on fumait, je me laisse donc porter par la mélodie et commence à danser. Il se colle à moi, passant un bras autours de ma taille avant de caller le joint entre mes lèvres, je n'y résiste pas et tire une longue latte puis le tiens entre mes doigts. Bras m'adresse un grand sourire, attrape mon visage et m'embrasse langoureusement.

Il suffit d'une dizaine de minute pour faire disparaître ce petit bâtonnet remplit de produit illicite.  
La musique change, passant à une plus rythmé, on se met alors à danser comme jamais, se provoquant, se touchant, s'embrassant.  
Toute forme de violence pour lui, et de crainte pour moi ont disparus. On se retrouve comme avant, comme au début de notre relation.

La nuit et les joints s'enchaînent, la musique s'est arrêtée et le jour s'est levé quand je me réveille allongée sur Brad, je lâche un petit gémissement en sentant un mal de crâne puissant agresser ma tête. Ce qui réveille Brad, il lâche et juron puis se frotte les yeux.

**- Putain dégage de là ! T'es grosse !**

Il me pousse brusquement et je me retrouve allongée parterre, je gémis de douleur et essaye de me relever, mais ma tête me tourne encore un peu, alors je cesse de bouger.  
Mon téléphone sonne, Brad l'attrape de décroche et met le haut-parleur.

**- Allô ?**

**- **_**Bonjour, Lycée McKinley, nous appelons concernant les nombreuses absences de Quinn Fabray.**_

**- Elle reviendra demain.**

J'ouvre de grands yeux et me redresse brusquement.  
Pardon ? Demain ? C'est une blague ?  
Deux sentiments s'emparent de mon corps : la joie, mais la peur.  
La joie de reprendre un semblant de vie, de tous les revoir et de retourner au Lycée, mais la peur de leur jugement, de ne pas être prête à être la pétasse que je suis censée être.  
Je ne dois me défiler… Puck à dit qu'il serait là pour moi, qu'ils le seront tous… C'est le début du changement, et il faut que je saute sur l'occasion.  
Un coup de pied dans mes côtes me coupe le souffle et me ramène au passage à la réalité.

**- T'as entendue ?** Me dit brusquement Brad.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Demain, tu vas en cours.**

J'hoche doucement de la tête, encore incapable de réaliser que demain, j'irais au Lycée.  
Brad se lève et m'attrape par le col de mon t-shirt avant de me plaquer violement au mur, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

**- Je te jure, que si tu parles à qui que ce soit du faits que je te frappe, je ferais en sorte de le refaire au point de te défigurer et que tu n'oses plus jamais te regarder dans un miroir, ok ?**

J'avale difficilement la salive et hoche rapidement de la tête.

**- Bien… N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, et que je te retrouverai si tu décides de partir… **

Il me relâche et quitte l'appartement en claquant fortement la porte. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et reprend doucement ma respiration.

Demain sera le début de ma nouvelle vie, je m'en fais la promesse.

* * *

Tête haute, regard intimidant, masque impénétrable, démarche assuré.  
Ice Queen est de retour.

Les élèves se poussent sur mon chemin, je ne leur accord aucun regard, aucune importance. Et j'aime ça, j'aime être le centre d'attention, avoir le contrôle. Je m'arrête devant mon casier, le déverrouille puis essaye d'y retrouver mes affaires. Un silence de quelques minutes résonne dans le couloir et aucuns élèves ne bougent, cela dure jusqu'à la sonnerie, me provoquant un sourire en coin. Mon arrivée à été parfaite.  
Je ne compte cependant plus rabaisser les autres ou leur envoyer des slushies, j'endure ça assez au quotidien pour vouloir le faire endurer aux autres.

Après un rapide passage pour faire mon absence, que j'ai justifié par des problèmes familiaux et je me rends au Glee Club, je m'arrête devant la porte et les regarde par la petite fenêtre, ils sont tous là et regarde Mr. Shuester. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie en les voyants. Je toque et rentre rapidement, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, je m'avance timidement dans la pièce. Un silence de quelques secondes se fait entendre puis un bruit de chaise qui tombe au sol, je relève la tête pour voir Puck me prendre dans ses bras, nichant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

**- Tu es revenue... Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi...**

Il se recule au bout de quelques secondes et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Rapidement, quelqu'un d'autre me prend dans ses bras avant de se reculer et me faire un immense sourire, Brittany.

**- Tu es revenue du pays des licornes, Quinnie ?**

**- Oui. **Dis-je en lui souriant.

Tous me font des câlins, sauf une personne qui reste devant moi, me regardant de haut en bas, Santana. Je m'attends à une remarque blessante ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais son regard me convainc du contraire. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire en coin et me prend dans ses bras, je laisse mes bras le long de mon corps, choquée qu'elle m'accorde un tel geste d'affection. Cependant, je lui rends son étreinte quand elle me sert un peu plus contre elle.

**- Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir, Quinn...** Murmure telle. **Tu m'as tellement manquée...** Reprend telle d'une voix plus basse.

**- Toi aussi S...**

Une larme coule doucement le long de ma joue, atterrissant sur l'épaule de Santana. Cette-dernière se recule et essuie doucement ma joue avant de me sourire.

Après ses retrouvailles hautes en émotions, nous reprenons nos places devant , et pour une fois, je me sens à ma place. Puck passe doucement sa main dans mon dos alors que Santana me tient la main. Son geste me surprend vraiment, disons qu'on n'a jamais été comme ça, à se tenir la main ou à se faire des câlins, mais je vois que quelque chose à changée dans son regard.

**- Quinn ? **

Je relève soudainement la tête et regarde .

**- Oui ?**

**- Comme cela fais un mois que tu n'es pas venue au Glee Club, voudrais tu nous interpréter une chanson ? Le thème de la semaine concerne ce que l'on ressent.**

**- Hum... Je sais pas trop... Je veux dire, j'ai-**

**- Q, tu es capable de le faire, ne cherche pas à te dévaloriser. **

Je me tourne vers Santana et encre mon regard dans le sien, elle hoche doucement de la tête pour me donner du courage.

**- D'accord...** Dis-je avec un timide sourire.

Je me lève donc et m'approche des musiciens avant de leur dire ma chanson, je me place ensuite au milieu de la pièce et attrape le micro.

**Regrets collect like old friends  
**_Les regrets s'accumulent comme de vieux amis_

**Here to relive your darkest moments  
**_Ici pour faire revivre tes moments les plus sombres_

**I can see no way, I can see no way  
**_Je ne vois aucun moyen, je ne vois aucun moyen_

**And all of the ghouls come out to play  
**_Et toutes les goules sortent pour jouer_

Ma voix résonne dans la pièce, faible et tremblante.  
Les instruments de musique commencent à se faire entendre et je m'autorise à prendre un peu plus d'assurance.

**Every demon wants his pound of flesh  
**_Et chaque démon veut sa part de chair_

**But I like to keep some things to myself  
**_Mais je tiens à garder certaines choses pour moi_

**I like to keep my issues drawn  
**_Je tiens à garder tous mes problèmes_

**It's always darkest before the dawn  
**_C'est toujours plus sombre avant l'aurore_

Tous sont captivés par ma performance, Rachel à les larmes aux yeux et tient la main de Finn, Kurt semble dans un état similaire et se colle à Blaine.

**And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
**_Et j'ai été une idiote et j'ai été aveugle_

**I can never leave the past behind  
**_Je ne pourrais jamais laisser le passé derrière moi_

**I can see no way, I can see no way  
**_Je ne vois aucun moyen, je ne vois aucun moyen_

**So I like to keep my issues drawn  
**_Ainsi je garderai tous mes problèmes_

**It's always darkest before the dawn  
**_Mais c'est toujours plus sombre avant l'aurore_

Ma voix se fait plus dure et forte sur les deux premières phrases, car elles représentent mes pensées.  
Je surprends le regard triste de San' posée sur moi, et elle ne fait rien pour le cacher.  
D'ailleurs la Latina se lève et enchaîne le refrain.

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
**_Sors de là, sors de là, sors de là, sors de là, ooh wooah_

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
**_Et c'est difficile de danser avec un diable sur le dos_

**So shake him off, oh whoa  
**_Donc fais le partir, ooh wooah_

Elle descend doucement les marches en gardant un contact visuel avec moi, je suis ses mouvements du regard. Elle attrape doucement ma main et la serre.  
Je reprends la chanson une fois le refrain terminé, Santana reste à mes côtés, sa main toujours dans le mienne.

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
**_Et c'est difficile de danser avec un diable sur le dos_

**And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
**_Si j'en avais l'occasion je ferai machine arrière_

**It's a final mess but it's left me so empty  
**_C'est le dernier combat mais ça me laisse tellement vide_

**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
**_Et je suis maudite si je le fais et je suis maudite si je ne le fais pas_

**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
**_Donc voila de quoi boire à la fin de ma route_

**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
**_Et je suis prête à souffrir et je suis prête à espérer_

**It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat, Cause…  
**_C'est un coup de feu dans le noir et droit dans ma gorge, Car..._

**... looking for heaven...  
**_...à la recherche du paradis..._

**... for the devil in me, Looking for heaven...  
**_...pour le diable en moi, A la recherche du paradis..._

**... for the devil in me  
**_...pour le diable en moi_

**Well, what the hell...  
**_Bien, qu'est ce que ce bordel_

**I'm gonna let it happen to me  
**_Je vais abandoner_

La mélodie se termine doucement alors que des applaudissements retentissent dans la salle, Puck descend les marches et s'approche de moi.

**- Je suis fière de toi. **Me murmure San' à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme me dépose un baiser sur la joue et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

**- Bravo Quinn ! C'était magnifique !** S'exclame Mr. Shue en applaudissement.

Je lui adresse un sourire alors que la sonnerie se met à résonner dans McKinley.

**- Bon et bien, à demain les jeunes !** Nous dit William en quittant la pièce avec ses affaires.

Je fronce des sourcils en voyant que personnes ne sort de la salle.

**- On voudrait tous te parler.** Me dit doucement Puck.

**- Ok, très bien, allez-y. **

**- Viens.**

Il me tire jusqu'aux chaises où je m'assoie, les autres faisant de même. A ma gauche se trouve Puck, et à ma droite, Santana. Les autres chaises ont été tournées pour qu'on puisse tous se voir.

**- On à tous comprit que tu avais des problèmes avec la personne avec laquelle tu sors…** Reprend Puck en m'attrapant la main.

**- Et on veut tous que cela s'arrête.** Je tourne la tête vers Santana quand cette-dernière prend la parole. **C'est pour cette raison qu'on est tous là, pour te montrer que quoiqu'il se passe, on sera là. Et on fera tout pour te sortir de là. **

**- Tu pourras venir dormir chez moi, si tu as besoins.** Rajoute Rachel.

**- Et je te prêterai une peluche Licorne qui te protégera !** S'exclame Brittany avec un sourire innocent.

**- Tu feras du shopping avec Tina et moi.** Me dit Mercedes.

**- Ou tu pourras jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec nous !** Reprend brusquement Puck, en regardant les autres garçons qui me font des grands sourires.

**- Et à n'importe quelles heures de la nuit ou du jour, chacun de nous sera là pour t'écouter.** Me dit doucement Mike avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je sens quelques larmes glisser le long des mes joues alors qu'un sourire orne mon visage.

**- Merci… Du fond du cœur… D'être une famille aussi parfaite, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous… **

**- Ne pleure pas ! Sinon je vais pleurer et mon maquillage va couler !** S'exclame Mercedes.

**- J'n'aime pas pleurer, car c'est triste, et je veux pas être triste.** Reprend Brittany avec une petite moue adorable.

On se met tous à rire face aux phrases des deux filles.  
J'ai le droit à une nouvelle séance de câlins et bisous avant que tout le monde ne quitte la salle, sauf Santana. Cette-dernière se dirige vers la porte et la ferme doucement avant de revenir vers moi, elle attrape ma main et se rassois sur un siège, m'obligeant à faire de-même.

**- Tu m'as vraiment manquée, Q…** Me dit-elle en fixant son regard au sol.

**- Toi aussi, mais… Mais je te sens différente vis-à-vis de moi… **

Elle soupire doucement et relève son regard en jouant nerveusement avec ma main.

**- Depuis qu'on est gosses on se connaît, toujours à se chamailler, à se battre et être jalouse l'une de l'autre. Je suis même sûre qu'à un moment on s'est détestées !** Un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. **Mais malgré tout, on est restées meilleures amies… Et quand tu n'es pas venues pendant un mois, que je ne comprenais pas ce que tu avais, que tu ne répondais plus à mes appels ni messages… J'ai commencée à vraiment m'inquiéter, j'ai passée à ton ancienne maison, mais je tu n'y étais plus… Et alors Puck à commencer à trouver les choses bizarres, il te voyait à ton balcon, de plus en plus détruites… Je n'ai jamais osée venir te voir… J'avais peur de ce que tu serais devenue mais… Je me suis rendue compte que… Je devais arrêter d'agir comme ça avec toi et plutôt profiter… J'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir et sa m'était insupportable… Alors je te fais la promesse de toujours être la pour toi et de t'aider, d'être la meilleure amie que tu mérites. **

De nouveau, des larmes s'échappe de mes yeux et des sanglots s'emparent de ma gorge. Santana m'attrape rapidement dans ses bras et me serre fortement contre elle.  
San' me murmure des petites choses telles que « _laisse toi aller, on est là maintenant_ ».  
Pour une fois, je me laisse vraiment aller, je ne cherche pas à contrôler mes sanglots, au contraire.  
Car même si ses-derniers déchirent le silence, je ne serais plus seule à les essuyer.

* * *

J'ai rapidement repris l'habitude d'aller en cours et de passer du temps avec le Glee Club, Brad me demandait parfois comment c'était passé ma journée puis restait devant la télévision toute la soirée, je suis surprise qu'à aucun moment au court de ces quatre jours, il ne m'est frappé.  
Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage tant dis que je continue de préparer à manger, peut-être à t-il comprit que notre couple ne pouvais fonctionner ainsi.

J'ai l'impression de recommencer à vivre, je mange plus, je dors un peu mieux et je souris et rigole beaucoup grâce aux membres du Glee Club et puis surtout grâce à Puck et Santana, ils sont toujours là pour moi et font tout pour que j'aille mieux.  
Venant de Puck, ça ne me surprend pas, mais de Santana, beaucoup plus malgré qu'elle m'en a expliqué la raison. Elle m'a aussi dit ne plus sortir avec Brittany depuis un mois car elle ne ressent plus les mêmes sentiments qu'avant. Cela m'a vraiment surprise venant de San', elle qui aurait pu décrochée la lune pour sa blonde, mais elles sont malgré tout restées amies.

**- Quiiiiiinnn ?** S'exclame Brad en rentrant dans l'appartement.

**- Oui ?**

Je l'entends venir jusqu'à moi en faisant un bordel pas possible, je devine facilement qu'il a bu, je le vois arriver, titubant avant de se retenir au mur. Il s'approche et m'attrape par la taille avant de me tenir fermement contre lui, il empeste l'alcool et le tabac.

**- Je veux coucher avec toi…** Me dit-il en déposant des baisers dans le cou.

Je pose mes mains sur son ventre et tente de l'éloigner, mais il plus de force que moi.

**- Brad, arrête, s'il-te-plaît…** Je lui demande alors que ma voix tremble.

Il resserre sa poigne et continue ses baisers sans se préoccuper de mon avis. Je sens la panique s'infiltrer désagréablement dans mon corps, ma respiration devient saccadée alors que des larmes se forment dans mes yeux.  
Il me plaque durement contre le mur avec un sourire pervers, il quitte sa veste et la jette parterre avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

**- Arrête !**

**- Non ! **

Je lui assène un puissant coup de genou dans ses parties intimes, il lâche un juron et tombe à genou devant moi. Je sors alors rapidement de la pièce et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir mais elle reste bloquée. Je regard autours, pas de clés pour l'ouvrir.

**- C'est ça, que tu cherches ?** Me demande Brad, appuyer contre un mur en me montrant les clés.

Il me fait un sourire mauvais et s'approche de moi avant de me donner un puissant coup de poing dans la joue, m'envoyant directement parterre. Un coup de pied, puis un autre, pour finir par un coup de poing. Il me soulève soudainement et me plaque au mur, me tenant fermement par la gorge.

**- Frappe-moi encore une fois, et tu ne reverras jamais le jour.**

Un frisson s'empare de mon corps alors que je retiens difficilement mes larmes.  
Il me jette au sol puis quitte l'appartement, je reste de longues minutes allongée, ne trouvant la force de me relever alors que ma respiration est saccadée et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

* * *

Je ne suis retournée au Lycée que trois semaines plus tard, une fois que les marques se sont faites moins visibles. Je me suis faite réprimandée par Puck et Santana qui m'avaient appelés au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois et m'avaient envoyée au moins cent-cinquante messages, ils étaient aussi passés nombreuses fois à l'appartement mais je ne leur ai jamais ouvert.  
Au fond, je comprenais que rien ne changerai.  
Les membres du Glee Club iraient à l'université bientôt, ils arrêteront de penser à moi.  
Et moi, comme une conne, je serais toujours avec Brad. Il boira et fumera plus, me frappant alors quasiment tous les jours.

Je soupire doucement en continuant de fumer ma clope, pessimiste serait un doux euphémisme pour me décrire.  
J'attrape mon téléphone quand ce-dernier se met à sonner et regarde le sms venant de Santana.

« _**J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! S-**__ »_

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que j'éteins ma cigarette et attrape mes affaires.  
Ce soir, je passe la soirée ainsi que la nuit chez San', Brad étant chez des potes cette nuit aussi.  
Je sors de l'appartement et prend l'ascenseur, en quelques minutes j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, je sors de l'immeuble et sors mon paquet avant d'attraper une nouvelle clope et de l'allumer.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Santana pour se garer devant moi, j'entre rapidement dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue.

* * *

**- Lundi, tu le quittes !** Me dit Santana en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

**- Lundi prochain.**

**- Non.**

**- Quinn…**

**- Vendredi.**

**- Jeudi ?**

**- Ok…** Dis-je en grognant.

**- Je serais là, si tu veux.**

**- Oui !**

Ma réponse est sortie spontanément alors que je me suis tournée vers elle, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Son regard tombe directement sur mes lèvres et les fixent intensément. Elle s'en approche doucement avant de laisser une mince espace entre nos lèvres, me laissant le choix de le combler ou non.  
Mon geste se fait de lui-même et je me colle à elle.

Ses lèvres provoquent un lâché de millions de papillons au creux de mon estomac alors que des fins frissons s'emparent suavement de mon corps. Elles sont si douces et agréables qu'elles me font doucement gémir, ces mains caressent doucement mon dos alors que les miennes sont autours de sa taille.

Je me recule doucement, mon regard s'encre directement dans le sien et je reste stupéfaite d'y voir de l'amour. Elle caresse doucement ma joue et m'embrasse tendrement.

Le réveil m'apprend qu'il est 00h03 alors que nous sommes toutes les deux couchées dans son lit à parler depuis deux heures, seulement, la latina s'est endormit depuis quelques minutes. Je souris en la regardant, elle est tellement jolie…  
Je m'approche doucement et niche ma tête au creux de son cou, inspirant doucement son parfum que j'aime tant.

* * *

Je m'assois tranquillement à une table du café, attendant patiemment Santana. Mon portable vibre, je le prends rapidement et consulte le message venant de ma brune.

« _**J'arrive bientôt, je me dépêche. Love you babe.**_ »

Je souris doucement et lui répond un « _**Je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le fallait.**_ » Puis repose mon portable.  
Plus jamais Brad ne m'importunera, ma vie recommence doucement à ma plus grande joie.  
Je réajuste mes lunettes de soleil et contemple la rue, j'aperçois de loin San' arriver, esquivant et doublant agilement les gens. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire naît doucement sur mon visage, elle regarde à gauche et à droite puis traverse.

Le seul bruit que mon cerveau retient est le « Boom » de la voiture ayant percutée ma latina.  
La seule image que mon cerveau enregistre est le sourire heureux de Brad, au volant de la voiture.

Je me lève à toute vitesse et cours vers Santana avant de m'agenouiller à ses côtés. Du sang s'écoule de sa tête, de son bras, son ventre, sa jambe. De partout.  
J'entends les gens autours parler, crier, avoir des hoquets d'horreur, d'autre appellent la Police, les Pompier, le SAMU.  
Et moi je reste là, tenant fermement sa main en lui caressant les cheveux où elle n'est pas blessée.

- Santana ! Tu... Ouvres les yeux !

Ma respiration s'accélère alors que la sienne diminue.  
Mon cœur bat plus rapidement alors que le sien commence à s'arrêter.  
Les larmes roulent sur mon visage rougit alors que le sien est pâle.

Des bras encercle ma taille et me recule. Je cris son prénom. J'hurle. Je me débats.

Des pompiers déchirent sa chemise et commencent la réanimation cardiaque.  
Ils procèdent à cette manœuvre avant d'apporter le défibrillateur et de plaquer les palettes sur son torse.  
Son corps se soulève et retombe mollement sur le sol.

Non ! Ma vision est brouillée par les larmes.  
Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi ma femme ?!  
Je me laisse tomber au sol et attrape ma tête entre mes mains.  
J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un à ouvert ma poitrine et torture mon cœur.  
Je suffoque, ma tête me tourne, mon cœur me fait mal.

Ma Santana meurt devant mes yeux.  
La personne qui m'à sauvée, la plus gentille et douce de toutes les filles que je connaisse, celle dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse est en train de mourir sous mes yeux.  
C'est... C'est impossible...  
Elle... Elle ne peut pas me faire ça...

Mes lèvres laissent échapper un puissant gémissement de douleurs avant d'appeler encore et encore le prénom de ma douce.

« _**Quinn !**_ »

Sa voix est torturée, remplit de douleur...  
J'augmente la pression de mes mains autours de ma tête, essayant de faire disparaitre ses hallucinations auditives.  
J'ai l'impression de recevoir un millions de couteaux dans le cœur et la tête.  
Comment une telle douleur est-elle possible ?  
Je relève la tête et vois encore les Pompiers essayant de réanimer ma belle amoureuse.

« _**Quinn !**_ »

**- Santana !** Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

Quelqu'un m'attrape brusquement par les épaules et me secoue.  
J'ouvre rapidement les yeux et... me trouve dans la chambre.  
Je regarde l'heure : 2h36. Puis me tourne vers San' pour la voir complètement paniquée.  
Je me jette dans ses bras et la tiens fermement contre moi.

**- Tu... Tu es là ! Je... C'est...**

Mon visage est ravagé par les larmes et mon corps est secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

**- Shhhht...** Me dit-elle.

Ses mains caressent doucement mon dos et mes cheveux, essayant de me calmer.

**- Je suis là Quinn, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Elle continue ses caresses, ce qui commence à doucement m'apaiser.  
Un rêve, rien qu'un putain de cauchemar.

**- Tu... Ne vas pas... Partir, hein ?** Dis-je d'une voix cassée par les larmes.

**- Non, je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi...**

Je sens quelque chose de liquide coulée sur mon épaule, mes larmes ? Les siennes ? Je n'en sais rien.  
Je me recule doucement de l'étreinte et la regarde, caressant doucement son visage où quelques larmes coulent.  
Mon corps est toujours secoué par léger spasmes, mais je n'en ai que faire, ma Santana est là, devant moi, en vie, et c'est le plus important.  
Je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle se rallonge sur le lit et ouvre ses bras en ma direction, je n'hésite pas une seconde et m'y blottis, appuyant ma tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur battre.  
Je ne peux me retenir et m'endors doucement, bercer par son rythme cardiaque et ses caresses.

* * *

La semaine s'écoule beaucoup trop rapidement et nous sommes déjà jeudi, c'est pour cette raison que je suis assise sur mon canapé avec Santana à met côtés.

**- Tu vas y arriver.** Me dit ma brune en me serrant la main.

Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres malgré l'angoisse manque de me faire perdre la raison, mais mon sourire disparait immédiatement en entendant un bruit de serrure.

_Brad. _

Inconsciemment, je commence à légèrement trembler, je me tourne vers San' qui affiche un air furieux.

Mon " petit-ami " entre dans la pièce en lançant sa veste sur le fauteuil et me regarde.

Il est surpris de voir quelqu'un avec moi, son regard devient rapidement furieux, vraiment furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vue autant énervée. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter mes tremblements, car cette fois, je n'ai pas peur juste pour moi, mais aussi pour Santana, _ma femme_…

**- C'est qui elle ?!** S'exclame t-il fortement.

**- S... Santana...**

**- Je t'avais dis de ne faire venir PERSONNE ici ! Et encore moins de te faire des amis !**

Il commence à s'approcher de moi mais ma belle brune se lève et se met devant lui.

**- Dégage de là toi !** Hurle t-il.

**- Hors de question que tu touches à Quinn.** Dit-elle sur un ton froid.

Il la pousse brutalement contre le mur, sa tête se heurte à se dernier dans un bruit sourd.

**- Santana !** Je m'écrie en me levant.

Je commence à me déplacer vers elle mais c'est sans compter sur Brad qui m'intercepte avant et me balance contre le mur opposé à San'. Je grimace de douleur en sentant la poignet de la porte me percuter le dos.

Il s'approche rapidement de moi et attrape mon bras, j'essaye de me détacher de sa poigne mais c'est un échec. Il a beaucoup plus de force que moi.

**- Lâche-moi putain !**

**- Non ! **

Il resserre son étreinte autours de mon bras, je ne peux retenir une grimace de douleur.

**- Laisse-moi aller voir Santana !**

**- Non, et tu me parles sur un autre ton.**

**- C'est ça, va te faire foutre !**

Il arrête tout mouvement.

**- Pardon ?!**

Je vis ma brune relever doucement la tête en grimaçant de douleur.

**- Santana ! Tu vas bi-...**

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car je reçois un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, je m'écrase au sol. Ma tête me tourne, j'ai l'impression que la pièce est à l'envers, ou peut-être est ce moi qui le suis. Je sens un poids sur mon bassin se poser sans aucune délicatesse, puis je reçois une multitude de coups de poings au visage, je sens du sang couler le long de mon arcade et ma lèvre.

Ma tête tourne encore plus vite, je commence à perdre le fil de mes pensées.  
Où-je suis ?  
Pourquoi il me frappe ?

Tout devient noir soudainement, pendant environ cinq secondes je ne vois rien mais sens la douleur revenir.  
Ma vision revient, je le vois toujours sur moi, à me frapper.  
Puis le poids s'enlève, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Brad se relever rapidement et pousser une nouvelle fois ma latina.  
Brad est fou de rage, il se tourne vers moi, toujours allongée parterre et commence à m'asséner des coups de pieds. Plusieurs dans les côtes, dans le ventre, je crache du sang à un moment et tout recommence à devenir flou.  
J'entends un craquement provenir de ma côte, je ne retiens un cri de douleur, vite étouffé par un coup dans le ventre qui me coupe le souffle momentanément.  
Je vois la bouche de Brad bouger, il doit m'insulter, comme d'habitude, mais je n'entends rien. Ou alors c'est que je n'y prête pas attention.  
Je reçois un puissant coup de pied à la tête, j'aperçois Santana au fond de la pièce, les mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.  
Je lui souris doucement, murmurant un « je t'aime » pendant que Brad continue de me frapper, mais je ne sens plus rien.

Rapidement San' se lève et se jette sur Brad, le frappant de toute ses forces, mais je ne vois pas la suite car ma vision se trouble puis redeviens net. Une affreuse douleur m'attrape la tête, une douleur que jamais je n'aurais cru possible exister. J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier sur place, qu'on me plante un million de couteaux dans la tête. J'attrape ma tête et hurle de douleur, les larmes coulant à flots sur mes joues.

Et soudainement, tout s'arrête.

Plus aucunes douleurs.

Plus aucune triste.

Plus rien.

**- Arrête ! Tu vas la tuer !** J'entends s'exclamer Santana.

**- C'est le but !** Répond l'autre abruti.

C'est étrange comme sentiment, je ne ressens rien. Comme si j'étais hors de mon corps, que mes émotions et sentiments n'étaient plus là.  
Mon corps est secoué à cause des coups de la chose qui me sert de petit-ami.  
Le temps semble s'être arrêter, je fixe un point au plafond, doucement, je me sens partir.  
Alors c'est comme ça que je vais finir ma vie ? Tuer par un salaud ?  
J'ai peur. Peur de la mort. Peur d'abandonner Santana. Peur de partir.  
Si je pars, le monde continuera de vivre.  
Tous reprendront une vie un tant soit peu normal.  
Et moi, je serais où ?  
Que ferais-je ?

* * *

_- Maman ! Maman !_

_La petite fille courrait dans l'escalier à toute allure, ses boucles blondes rebondissant sur ses fines épaules.  
__Elle continuait sa course jusqu'à arriver aux jambes de sa mère._

_- Maman ! Regarde mon dessin !_

_La femme s'arrêtait de faire la cuisine et s'accroupissait devant la petite fille aux divins yeux verts, un sourire était peint sur son visage._

_- Il est très beau, ma chérie._

_- Regarde, là c'est toi, papa et Frannie !_

_- Il est magnifique._

_La jeune femme prenait doucement sa fille dans ses bras avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la tête de la fillette qui affichait un grand sourire.  
__La petite repartait en courant dans l'escalier._

_- Quinn ! Ne cours pas dans l'escalier !_

_Sa fille continuait de courir et retourna dans sa chambre._

* * *

Pourquoi se souvenir ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Que-ce-passe t-il ?

* * *

_**- Santana… Je **__**t'aime**__**…**__Disais-je doucement, le lendemain de notre premier baiser._

_Je voyais ma belle brune arrêter tous mouvements et me regarder, les larmes aux yeux._

_**- Tu… M'aime… ?**__ Me demandait-elle faiblement. _

_J'hochais doucement de la tête, un grand sourire apparaissait sur le doux visage de ma petite-amie, elle se jetait sur mes lèvres._

_**- Je t'aime aussi, Quinn !**__ Me disait-elle en caressant doucement mes joues._

_Je souriais doucement et me relevais, allant chercher quelque chose dans mon sac à main, sous le regard curieux et interrogateur de ma bien-aimée.  
__J'en sortais une petite boite en plastique et m'approchais d'elle, m'asseyant à ses côtés._

_**- Santana, maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, je ne pourrais supporter le faite que tu ailles voir quelqu'un d'autre, car on est faite pour l'une pour l'autre.  
**__**On est faite l'un pour l'autre, et ça, depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vue, le jour de la rentré de notre première année de Lycée. Mon cœur à accélère en te voyant car tu es la plus belle fille qui m'eut été permise de voir.  
**__**Quand tu danses, je ne vois que toi, je ne te vois que toi et ta manière si gracieuse et légère de te mouver au grès de la musique.  
**__**Quand tu chantes, ta voix me fait oublier la réalité et je me laisse transporter.  
**__**Je ne pourrais imaginer un jour sans voir ton sourire, sans entendre tes blagues, sans ton caractère que j'apprécie tant, sans toi, tout simplement.  
**__**Tu m'aides tellement, si tu savais… Tu rends le monde plus beau qu'il ne l'est en réalité, tu me réapprends à vivre et à sourire.  
**__**Alors, je voudrais t'offrir cette bague, **__- j'ouvre doucement la boite ou était disposé deux anneaux -__**, je voudrais que, chaque jours en me réveillant, je puisse contempler cet anneau en me disant que tu es mienne.  
**__**Ce n'est pas vraiment une demande en mariage, mais une demande pré-mariage, car ma vraie demande sera beaucoup mieux que ça.  
**__**Alors, Santana Lopez, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme... ?**_

_Elle me regardait avec amour, des larmes coulant sur son visage, elle les essuyait doucement puis hochait vivement de la tête._

_**- Oui, Quinn, je veux être ta femme !**_

_Un grand sourire se dessinait sur mon visage, je prenais la première bague et la passait au doigt de ma belle amoureuse, elle fit de même avec l'autre anneau.  
__Doucement, je mettais mes mains autours de son visage puis approchait mes lèvres.  
__Le baiser était doux et tendre, ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos._

_**- Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…**__ Murmurais-je._

* * *

Putain mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?!

* * *

_**- Quinn… Je t'aime comme une sœur…**__ Me disait-il en rougissant légèrement._

_Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage en regardant le jeune homme à la crête._

_**- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendue !**_

_Il monte sur le banc du parc dans lequel nous nous trouvions puis met ses mains autours de sa bouche avant de crier..._

_**- Je t'aime comme ma propre sœur, Quinn Fabray !**_

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire et de le faire se rassoir rapidement car tous les regards s'étaient diriger vers nous._

_**- T'es complètement dingue, Puckerman !**_

_**- Ouais, c'est pour ça que toutes les filles sont folles de moi ! **__Avait-il dit en rigolant._

* * *

Je reviens à la dure réalité, la douleur à ma plus grande joie ne revint pas.  
Est-ce un mauvais signe ?  
J'entends des gens entrer, Brad semble être éloigné de moi car je ne ressens plus de coup.  
San' accourt vers moi tandis que mes yeux commencent doucement à se fermer.

**- Non... Quinn, ne ferme pas les yeux !** Sa voix se brise à la fin à cause de l'émotion.

Je tousse et crache du sang, elle prend doucement ma tête et la pose sur ses genoux. Je gémis malgré tout de douleur.

**- Ça va aller mon amour, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux, les larmes ravageant sont visage. Elle regarde ses doigts pour voir qu'ils sont pleins de sang.  
Je vois la tête de Puck arriver rapidement devant mon champ de vision.

**- Les secours arrivent bientôt, Q. Tiens le coup, tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, ok ? **

Je souris doucement tandis que le jeune iroquois part je-ne-sais-où.

**- Je... Je t'ai... Me...** Dis-je avec difficultés à l'intention de Santana.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, tellement fort. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, on est faite l'une pour l'autre, tu l'as dis toi-même ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire si... Si... Tu n'as pas le droit... Ok ? **

Les mots commençaient à devenir durs à comprendre, ma vision devient floue, une vague de bien-être s'empare de mon corps et je ferme doucement les yeux.

**- Q ! Non ! Quinn ! **

Sa voix me parvient de plus en plus loin, je sens la douleur tirailler son ton.

Excuse-moi Santana, de te causer autant de chagrin, mais sache que tu resteras mon unique réel amour, le seul et l'unique. J'aurais tellement voulue avoir le courage de te faire une magnifique déclaration digne des films d'amour. J'aurais voulue que tout se passe différemment, que jamais on ne se soit séparées...  
_Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…  
_Et même au-delà de la mort, au-delà de la distance, je t'aimerais toujours.

Excuse-moi Puck d'avoir été méchante avec toi parfois, de ne pas t'avoir dis plus souvent que je tenais à toi, que tu étais mon meilleur ami. De ne pas t'avoir pris dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aimais. De ne pas t'avoir dis que sans toi, je n'aurais pas tenue dans ce Lycée, que tu m'as apportée un soutient indispensable.

Si J'avais su que ma vie se terminerait de cette façon, j'aurais été plus gentille avec les gens.  
J'aurais dis aux personnes à qui je tenais beaucoup, au Glee Club, que je les aimais énorme et qu'ils étaient comme une deuxième famille.

Si J'avais su que ma vie se terminerait de cette façon, j'aurais profité de chaque moments qu'elle m'offrait, j'aurais rigolé des que l'occasion s'en serait présentée.

Si J'avais su que ma vie se terminerait de cette façon, j'aurais quittée Brad et je serais sortis avec Santana, et l'aurais demandée en mariage.

Si J'avais su que ma vie se terminerait de cette façon, je l'aurais vécue tout simplement, je l'aurais vécu comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter.

**Et tout s'est arrêté.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

« _Elle est dans le coma, on ne s'est pas quand elle se réveillera…_ »

C'est la seule phrase qui résonne dans mon esprit depuis une semaine.  
Coma.  
Elle est dans le coma à cause de ce connard.  
Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans sa présence…  
Ca ne fait qu'une semaine, et j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue consciente.  
J'essaie de continuer de vivre, de danser, de chante, mais je n'y arrive pas, pas sans elle… Tout me semble si fade et sans intérêt.

Je pénètre dans l'Hôpital, dans le pré-hall en forme de tunnel conçu uniquement avec des vitres puis dans le hall, une immense pièce où on pouvait apercevoir le toit lui aussi en verre.  
A ma gauche se trouve un marchand de presse, et à ma droite, le secrétariat. Je n'ai pas besoins de m'y arrêter, connaissant déjà le chemin.  
Je continue tout droit, appuie sur le bouton et attend l'ascenseur qui arrive quelques minutes après. J'y monte, appuie et monte au dernier étage. Les portes s'ouvrent, je sors, déambulant dans les couloirs, tournant dans un, traversant un autre. Puis j'arrive au service de Réanimation, une grande pièce ronde où différents petits box avec des fenêtres sont présents, il y a un comptoir où se trouve différentes infirmières au centre de la pièce. Elles ont une vue complète sur tout les patients de leur places.  
Je les salue rapidement et me dirige vers sa chambre, je toque, plus par politesse qu'en attente de réponse. Puis y pénètre.

_On se retourne vers dieu quand ça tourne mal_

_Quand le ciel s'écroule sur nos petites étoiles  
_

Je m'assois sur une chaise près du lit et prend doucement sa main dans la mienne.

**- Hey…** Je murmure, comme si elle pouvait m'entendre.

_On se sent si seul quand le train déraille_

_De la pluie dans mes yeux quand l'espoir détale  
_

Mon pouce caresse le dessus de sa main, j'ai tellement besoins de plus de contacts avec son corps.  
Son visage est encore gonflé à cause des multiples coups qu'elle à reçu, elle a un bandage qui enroule sa tête et ses côtes. Un plâtre au bras et à la jambe.  
Un tuyau la fait respirer tandis que pleins des fils sont reliés à elle.  
Ce monstre est entrain de la détruire…  
J'attrape doucement son bras non plâtré et le caresse doucement, avide d'un quelconque contact.

_Quand je la vois perdre ses pédales_

_On s'en remet à dieu sur son lit d'hôpital  
_

Je ne peux retenir la larme qui perle au coin de mes yeux et continue doucement son chemin sur ma joue.

_Je perds l'équilibre sur mon triste manège_

_Sous le soleil d'été je voie tomber la neige  
_

Pourquoi à t-il fallut que cela t'arrive ?  
Pourquoi à toi, qui pouvait être si douce et gentille ? Toi qui savais me rassurer et me calmer grâce à une simple étreinte.  
Mon dieu… Je pourrais donner tout ce que je possède pour que tu sortes de ce coma…  
Mais… Mais maintenant je suis là, d'accord ? Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir…  
Les flics ont emmenés Brad, il ira en prison, il ne viendra plus jamais t'importuner.  
Je t'aiderai à te reconstruire, à voir la vie d'une meilleure façon. Car… Si tu n'es plus dans ma vie, elle n'aura plus aucuns n'intérêt…  
Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi, Q… Depuis le Lycée, je n'ai jamais cessée de penser à toi…  
Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne compte pas te laisser partir à nouveau.  
Je t'aime, tellement fort…

_Il y a des jours comme ça ou rien ne va_

_Enfermé dans ton mal être_

_Quand les anges pleurent au bord de ta fenêtre  
_

Je sens une douce main ce poser sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne vivement pour voir Elena, une infirmière qui s'occupe de ma belle blonde.

**- L'heure des visites est terminée, Santana.**

Je me prends compte que j'ai dis oralement ce que j'ai crus penser. Je sèche doucement les larmes ayant dévalées mon visage.

**- D'accord, je pars…  
**

_Il y a des jours comme ça ou rien ne va_

_A s'en torturer la tête_

_Si l'espoir meurt, pourra-t-il renaître ?  
_

Elena quitte la pièce, me laissant encore quelques minutes pour être avec ma douce.  
Je me lève et m'approche doucement d'elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

**- Je t'aime, pour toujours…** Je lui murmure.

_Regarde-moi brûler, quand s'éteint la lumière_

_Ecoute-moi crier aux portes de l'enfer_

_Regarde-moi tomber sans plus personne derrière_

_Redevenir poussière  
_

J'aimerais tellement l'embrasser mais ce stupide tuyau m'en empêche… Je me contente de caresser sa joue puis de quitter l'Hôpital.

_On veut juste s'évader_

_S'enfuir de nos cauchemars  
_

Tout cela se répète inlassablement, je viens dés que je peux à l'Hôpital, étant donné que les horaires de visites en Réanimation sont très flexibles.  
Je me retrouve encore une fois assise à son chevet, sa main dans la mienne.  
Je suis tellement fatiguée, je passe mes nuits à faire des cauchemars, revivant sans cesse l'accident ou _il_ l'a blessé, et… Je me sens coupable de tout cela. Je n'ai pas réussis à la protéger et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Et si elle en se réveillant, elle avait des séquelles irréparables ?  
Qu'elle se pourrait plus parler ? Voir ? Entendre ? Comprendre ?  
Et si elle ne se réveillait que dans 1ans ? 5 ? 10 ?  
Jamais ?

Je me lève, furieuse, contre moi, contre Brad. Je marche de long en large, essayant de calmer mon angoisse, ma fureur.

Des pas se font entendre, une main se pose sur mon bras. Je me tourne rapidement pour voir Elena.

**- Calme toi, San'.** Me dit-elle doucement.

Son regard est remplit de compassion, elle me prend doucement dans ses bras en me caressant le dos, je me rends compte à ce moment que je pleure.

**- Je… Je supporte plus… Je déteste cette chambre, ce service, ces tuyaux, ces machines, son état… Je déteste tout… **

**- C'est normale. Mais le plus important, c'est de garder espoir.**

Je me recule brusquement de ses bras, la colère revenant.

**- Comment veux-tu que je garde espoir en la voyant couchée sur ce lit, inconsciente ?!** M'écrie-je. **C'est impossible ! C'est… Elle représente ma vie… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle…** Repris-je.

Elle me regarde avec tristesse, puis me prend doucement la main et la caresse avec son pouce.

**- C'est pour ça que tu dois garder espoir. Car si tu n'y crois plus, tout est déjà perdu d'avance, non ? Elle va se réveiller, j'en suis sûre. Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et aller dormir un peu, tu es vraiment fatiguée. **

**- Oui… Tu… Tu as raison…**

Elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras et quitte la pièce, me laissant un peu d'intimité avec Quinn.  
Je m'assois doucement sur le bord de son lit, veillant à ne pas le faire mal puis caresse doucement ses cheveux, les remettants en place. Puis mes doigts descendent d'eux-mêmes sur son visage, caressant son front, sa tempe, sa joue puis sa bouche. Je m'approche doucement de son oreille.

**- Je t'aime tellement…**

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, me lève et sors de la chambre.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep !_

_Je relève brusquement, attrape mon portable et décroche._

_**- Allô ?**__ Dis-je d'une voix enrouée._

_« __**Santana ? C'est Elena.**__ »_

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_« __**Quinn vient de se réveiller !**__ »_

_**- Q-quoi ?!**_

_« __**Elle est sortit du coma, Santana**__ ! »_

_**- Je… J'arrive toute suite !**__ Je lui réponds alors qu'un immense sourire apparait sur mon visage._

_« __**Fais attention sur la route.**__ »_

_**- Oui !**_

_Puis je raccroche et me lève à toute allure, j'enfile rapidement des fringues. Je sors de ma chambre, déverrouille ma porte d'entrée et essaye de l'ouvrir mais, elle reste coincée. _

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_Je réessaye de la déverrouiller, mais ca ne fonctionne pas. _

_Putain pas maintenant ! _

_**« Je… Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter… De sortir ensemble…**__ »_

_Je me tourne rapidement à l'entente de sa voix.  
Elle est assise sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil._

_**- Q-Quinn…? **_

_Elle rigole puis se lève et regarde pas la fenêtre.  
Un bruit sonore résonne, comme celui des moniteurs cardiaque quand un patient fait un arrêt cardiaque.  
Je tourne sur moi-même, complètement perdue._

_D'où provient se bruit ?_

_J'attrape ma tête entre mes mains et essaye de me calmer. Le bruit devient de plus en plus fort, me vrillant les tympans.  
Je relève la tête vers Quinn et la voit disparaitre doucement._

_Putain. Putain. Putain._

_Ma respiration s'accélère, je cours vers elle, mais elle disparait de plus en plus, je cris son prénom et continue de courir.  
_

Je me redresse dans mon lit, en sueur.

Un rêve, juste… Un rêve.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil se lève doucement, l'appartement est calme.  
J'attrape mon téléphone. Aucun appel.  
Je soupire doucement et me recouche.

Juste un rêve.

Mon cœur bat rapidement, je pose ma main dessus, comme si ce geste allait le calmer.  
Je me lève doucement, sors de ma chambre puis me dirige vers le salon.  
_Elle_ n'est pas sur le canapé, n'y près de la fenêtre.

Je m'assois sur le canapé en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je soupire doucement.  
Il faut qu'elle se réveille, et vite. Sinon je vais devenir folle.

Je mange un petit truc, prend une douche puis pars à l'Hôpital, n'ayant pas cours ce matin.  
J'arrive rapidement devant le bâtiment médical, je fais le même chemin que d'habitude, m'assois sur la même chaise, dans la même chambre et tiens la même main que d'habitude, depuis un mois.

Un mois, c'est rien, me diriez-vous ?  
En effet, un moi, ce n'est rien que trente jours. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela fais des années que je n'ai pas vue son sourire, ses yeux ambres, ses joues s'empourprer, entendue sa voix, que je ne l'ai pas prise dans mes bras n'y embrasser.  
Un mois, ce n'est rien quand on est heureux.

Puis je l'observe, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son expression sereine, sa respiration lente.

Des coups bref sont frappés à la porte, une infirmière entre, me signale que je dois quitter la chambre pour quelques minutes, ce que je fais.  
Je vais au centre de la pièce, m'appuyant contre le comptoir des infirmiers ou aucuns d'eux ne s'y trouve.

Je regarde autour, un frisson me parcourt l'échine en voyant toutes ses personnes allongés dans des lits, sans vie, relier à une multitude de machines.  
Certains ayant des bandages à divers endroits, d'autres des cicatrices.

Depuis combien de temps cet homme est-il là ? Pourquoi à t-il un bandage autours de la tête ? Va-t-il réveiller ?  
Et cette femme ? Pourquoi est-elle dans le coma ?  
Pourquoi sont-ils tous comme ça ? Vont-ils mourir ici ? Ne jamais se réveiller ? Ne jamais vivre ?

J'ai l'impression de les déranger, hors, ils sont profondément endormis. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'entré dans leur intimité ?

Je soupire et attrape ma tête entre mes mains.

* * *

Les jours se répètent : Lycée, hôpital, maison.  
Je n'arrive quasiment plus à dormir, je perds espoirs au fil du temps. Elle ne se réveillera peut-être que dans dix ans et je continue de l'attendre… Mais je ne peux faire autrement.

Je refais encore le même chemin, je le connais plus que par cœur, je l'ai en horreur même.  
La nuit est déjà bien tombée sur Lima, il doit être au alentour des 21heures.  
Mais quand j'arrive, il y a du monde dans sa chambre, des médecins, des infirmières, mon cœur accélère la cadence.  
Des pensées sombres m'atteignent rapidement, je marche de plus en plus vite, je veux pénétrer dans la chambre mais une main sur mon bras m'arrête et me tire sur le côté. Je tourne rapidement la tête pour voir Elena me regarder avec un grand sourire.

**- Elle s'est réveillée.**

Je ne peux retenir les larmes et les laisse couler sur mes joues.

**- Je… Je peux la voir ?** Je lui demande d'une voix tremblante.

**- Attend d'abord que les médecins aient finit, ensuite ils viendront rapidement te parler et après tu pourras la voir**.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

**- D'accord. **

Inconsciemment, ma lève inférieure se retrouve entre mes dents pour être mordue, dans quelques minutes je vais la revoir. Je peine à rester en place, Elena me regarde avec un sourire.  
Environ cinq longues minutes, les médecins sortent, un d'eux s'approche d moi en souriant.

**- Bonjour, vous devez être Santana, je suppose ?** Me demande t-il.

**- Euh… Oui.** Je lui réponds, interloquée qu'il connaisse mon prénom.

**- La première chose que Quinn est demandée, c'est ou étiez vous. **

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

**- Elle va bien ? **

**- Oui, très bien, elle a un léger traumatisme crânien qui, par chance, n'a causé aucunes séquelles. Elle aura juste besoins de rééducation pour son bras et sa jambe. Néanmoins, elle risque de souffrir de maux de tête et de douleur aux côtes, ainsi qu'être faible pendant quelques semaines. Nous lui avons prescrit divers médicaments pour soigner tout ça. **

J'hoche doucement la tête, assimilant toutes ses informations.

**- Et… Quand pourra telle sortir ? **

**- Pour le moment, nous allons la garder encore trois jours en réanimation, puis elle passera au service de Neurologie pour surveiller son traumatisme crânien.**

**- D'accord, je peux aller la voir ?** Dis-je avec une impatience non cachée qui fait sourire le médecin.

**- Oui, bien sur, aller-y, mais faite attention, elle est très fatiguée.**

**- Je ferais attention, merci beaucoup.**

Il me fait un sourire puis s'éloigne, je me dirige vers la porte fermée, inspire puis frappe la porte.  
Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, j'entends un faible « entrer ».  
Je pénètre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière-moi puis me tourne et me dirige vers ma belle blonde. Un énorme sourire orne son visage fatigué.  
Je me penche vers elle et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, je ne peux retenir des larmes qui s'insinuent entre nous lèvres, donnant un goût salé à notre baiser.  
Je me recule et m'assois sur la chaise à côté du lit, la collant le plus possible près d'elle, j'attrape ensuite sa main et la caresse. Me délectant de se contact.

**- Comment tu te sens… ?** Dis-je doucement.

**- Fatiguée, mais bien, et encore plus maintenant que tu es là.** Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je laisse les larmes couler sur mon visage.  
Elle est belle et bien devant moi, consciente et me souriant.

**- Hey, calme-toi…** Me dit-elle.

Elle caresse doucement ma joue, simple geste qui me détend complètement.  
Je la vois se décaler avec difficulté sur le côté du lit.

**- Eh eh eh ! Tu fais quoi là ?** Dis-je en paniquant légèrement, de peur de la perdre à nouveau.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et continue de se décaler, se trouvant coller à la barre de sécurité de son lit. Elle prend doucement ma main et me tire vers elle, je comprends ce qu'elle me demande.

**- Je ne veux pas te faire mal en me couchant près de toi…**

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage.

**- Chut… Et viens te coucher là, tu es complètement crevée.**

Mes larmes continues de couler, ma femme est juste parfaite, s'inquiétant de mon bien-être alors qu'elle vient juste de sortir du coma.  
Je quitte mes chaussures et m'installe doucement sur le lit, surveillant ses moindres expressions qui trahiraient une quelconque douleur.  
Doucement, je m'installer contre elle, elle encercle ma taille de ses bras, je pose délicatement ma tête sur sa poitrine, entendant son cœur battre.  
Je pose ma main sur sa hanche et la caresse doucement.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, à moitié somnolente, je sens sa tête s'appuyer contre la mienne, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque diminuer doucement, elle vient de s'endormir.  
Je dépose un tendre baiser dans son cou puis replace ma tête.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est réveillée.  
Je suis bien allongée contre elle, ce n'est pas un rêve.  
La joie que je ressens est indescriptible, tellement intense.  
Je resserre légèrement l'étreinte que j'exerce autour d'elle, à partir de maintenant, je ferais tout pour la protéger.

Je m'endors en quelques minutes, bercée par les sons qu'émet son cœur.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_**Du rêve à la réalité…**_

Étonnamment, le réveil est dur. Je ne sens pas les bras chaud de ma copine alors je tâtonne la place froide à côté de moi pour rencontrer tous sauf le corps de Santana.  
Je reconnais des bouteilles, des boites de médicaments, des joints et diverses choses.  
Et il y a cette musique qui ne cesse de s'imposer dans ma tête…

**And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
**_Si j'en avais l'occasion je ferai machine arrière_

**It's a final mess but it's left me so empty  
**_C'est le dernier combat mais ça me laisse tellement vide_

Je me redresse précipitamment dans mon lit et ouvre les yeux. Ma tête me tourne, je me sens bizarre, comme si je rêvais... Encore un rêve à la con engendré par les médicaments de se stupide médecin.  
Je me lève doucement mais dois me rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber, je commence à avancer mais cela est un échec cuisant car je m'écroule à terre, incapable de marcher, mon cœur bat à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide et ma respiration est saccadée.

**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
**_Et je suis maudite si je le fais et je suis maudite si je ne le fais pas_

**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
**_Donc voila de quoi boire à la fin de ma route_

Je relève rapidement la tête, la pièce tourne, les objets bougent et se multiplient et pourtant, je reconnais cette pièce, cette chambre...  
Je me lève en me tenant au mur, mon cœur me fait mal, je panique.  
Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un putain de rêve, je ne peux pas être dans _sa_ chambre...  
Je m'assois sur le lit ou pleins de boites de médicaments vides y trainent, des bouteilles d'alcool ne contenant plus de liquide, de la drogue consommée et quelques restes par-ci par-là.  
Une nausée me prend, je me penche rapidement et vomis... Du sang ?

**It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat, Cause…  
**_C'est un coup de feu dans le noir et droit dans ma gorge, Car..._

**... looking for heaven...  
**_...à la recherche du paradis..._

_Que ce passe t-il ?_

**... for the devil in me, Looking for heaven...  
**_...pour le diable en moi, A la recherche du paradis..._

**... for the devil in me  
**_...pour le diable en moi_

Je lâche un puissant gémissement de douleur en sentant comme des couteux se planter dans mon cœur. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus.

J'attrape mon portable et regarde la date : **Mardi 14 Novembre**.

Juste un jour avant que je ne vois Puck.  
Juste avant de retourner au Lycée.  
Juste avant de revoir les membres du Glee Club.  
Juste avant que je ne quitte Brad.  
Juste avant de sortir avec Santana  
Juste avant de sortir de cet enfer...

**Well, what the hell...  
**_Bien, qu'est ce que ce bordel_

**I'm gonna let it happen to me  
**_Je vais abandoner_

Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve alors calme toi, tu va te réveiller dans les bras de Santana dans peu de temps...  
Une silhouette apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais je suis incapable de la distinguer, tous tourne autours de moi.  
La personne s'approche et... Je reçois un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre.  
La douleur est trop réelle pour être rêvée.  
Les coups s'enchaînent et je réalise que...

_Tout ça n'est pas un rêve, je suis encore dans cet enfer et je ne l'ai jamais quittée…_

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
**_Sors de là, sors de là, sors de là, sors de là, ooh wooah_

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
**_Et c'est difficile de danser avec un diable sur le dos_

**So shake him off, oh whoa  
**_Donc fais le partir, ooh wooah_

* * *

" _- Une jeune femme de 24ans à été retrouvée morte dans son appartement à cause de violence conjugales par son conjoint. Cela n'aurait visiblement pas été la première fois à en juger par les cicatrices ornant son corps._ "

Le présentateur parle ensuite d'une association contre les violences conjugales... Peut-être que cela évitera de subir le même sort tragique à d'autres femmes...  
Je laisse mes larmes couler sur mes joues sans les retenir, je quitte rapidement cette robe noire que je portais pour... Son enterrement… Et éclate en sanglots.  
La porte d'entrée claque et des bras fort m'encerclent.

**- Calme-toi...** Sa voix se brise à la fin et elle laisse elle aussi libre court à son chagrin.

**- On aurait du faire plus attention...** Dis-je d'une voix cassée.

**- On ne la voyait plus...**  
**  
- Mais... Mais... C'est...** Je ne peux terminer ma phrase à cause de spasmes incontrôlables.

**- Shhhht... Calme-toi Santana...**

Je me blottis un peu plus dans son étreinte, je devine facilement que ses yeux bleus sont remplit de larmes, tout comme ses joues...

Comment à t'ont pu laisser cela se produire ?  
On aurait du être plus vigilantes, lui demander de ses nouvelles, la voir...  
On disait que le Glee-Club était une famille... Que de mensonges...  
Une famille se serait inquiétée pour elle alors que nous, on a crut bêtement à ses mensonges...

Et... Et maintenant... Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma belle blonde, je ne verrais plus ses beaux yeux ambres dans lesquels je me sentais importante, son divins sourire qui me faisait fondre, ses petits rougissements qui me faisaient sourire, son fort caractère que je trouvais incroyablement sexy, son corps si parfait...  
J'ai tout simplement perdue mon amoureuse, mon âme sœur, la seule de mon cœur...  
On s'était promit au Lycée de ne jamais se quitter, j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien, j'aurais du lui dire que sans elle, rien n'était pareil, que ma vie me semblait si triste.  
J'aurais du la retenir et jamais, jamais elle n'aurait vécue cet enfer et... Je ne serais pas dans les bras de Brittany mais ceux de Quinn...  
Son prénom me provoque des frissons, des sanglots, des pleurs, des gémissements de douleur, des cris... De la douleur, tout simplement.

Jamais je ne t'oublierais, tu as été la seule à me rendre si joyeuse, tout ses moments partagés avec toi, jamais je ne les oublierais, jamais...  
J'espère que tu es en paix et que tu n'es pas le nouveau Satan, sinon je me damnerais pour te retrouver.  
Je t'aime d'une telle force quelle en est indescriptible.

* * *

**Lucie Quinn Fabray  
1988 - 2013  
À jamais dans mon cœur...**


End file.
